Runaway
by amksschristian
Summary: Dotty backstory with a twist
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

 _A/N: Hey guys, just a fanfic all about Dotty. Enjoy:)_

Running, as fast as her legs could take her. She just had to get away. She needed to end it all.

 _1 year prior..._

Dom and Letty were so in love. A 21 year old Dom had just gotten out of prison. He was dying to see Letty. Before he had gone to jail, they had started something but it was just a fling, to Letty. To Dom, though, it was love.

When Dom got out, Letty was 19. Freshly out of high school, no interest in going to college. With that said, she had a bright future ahead of her. She was an amazing mechanic. She had the skills and knowledge of cars, most people didn't even have by going to school. Her two favorite things in life were cars and Dominic Mateo Toretto.

No matter how hard either of the tried, they couldn't shake each other from their thoughts.

They would have sex here and there. In the garage, in a car, in the bathroom, in the shower, in the kitchen, in the living room, in the backyard, in the shop. You know, here and there.

They were both convinced that the sex meant nothing to the other person.

By the were so very wrong.

One night, when they had the house to themselves which rarely ever happened, they had a serious conversation.

Both of them were sitting on the couch, watching some random sports game, when Dom started a conversation.

"Will you be my girl?" Dom blurted out.

"What?" Letty said as she turned to face him.

"I want us to be couple."

"But why though? I mean, what we have is like nothing. We're just two young, horny adults, right?"

"Maybe to you, but not to me. Letty, I'm in love with you. I have been since the day I met you."

"Oh."

"If you don't want to, just say no." Dom said, sounding a little defeated.

"I don't know. I mean I'd be lying if I said I didn't like you, but I don't want to give you my heart and have you break it by cheating on me."

"Let, I'm ot gonna hurt you. I promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Letty, I'm not lying to you."

"I'm not gonna say my answer until you prove to me you won't cheat."

"What?"

"I won't say my answer until, for the next month, you prove to me that I'm really who you want. No sex, for the next month. If you can do that, I'm yours."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. If you don't like it, then you won't get me. Your choice."

"We all know you can't go more than a few days without sex."

"Who said anything about me not having sex?" She said with a sly smirk.

"Oh, so I can't have sex for the next month, and you can go around from person to person, spreading your legs for anyone who will have you?"

"I don't know. We'll see." She said as she walked away.

 _A/N: What do you think? Review:)_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

The next month of Dom's life was hell.

He was more agitated, moody, and irritable. He was so horny. But, so was Letty. He could tell she was waiting to have sex again.

Finally, after 30 days of no sex, Letty relented.

After a 30 minute conversation about what Letty expected from Dom and how he was to treat her, they ended up in Dom's bed, tangled up in the sheets.

From that day on, Dom and Letty were each other's everything. They were so in. With that said, they never showed their love in public. That was too sappy for them. They loved each other but they were by no means traditional.

All seemed to be going well, until one fateful, about 11 months into their relationship.

It was a Sunday morning and they had just had a party the night before. Letty had decided to sleep in her room that night. Dom slept in his bed, and as Letty discovered, he wasn't alone.

Letty woke around 11am and decided to check on Dom.

"Dom are you awake?" She said as she knocked on the door. She didn't get an answer, so she decided to go in. What she saw next was shocking, to say the least. "You bastard!" There was not one, but two skanks in his bed, with Dom in between them.

Dom finally woke up and said: "Letty, baby, it's not what it looks like."

"Yeah, we're done." She slammed the door, ran down the hall, down the stairs, and out the front door.

She continued to run. Running, as fast as her legs could go. She just had to get away. She needed it all to end. Even with tears clouding her vision, she continued to run. She didn't know where she was going, she just had to get away from him.

She made him promise to be faithful, when they started dating. Thye'd had several fights about him flirting with the skanks at the races. He had never actually done anything with them, though. She didn't know where she went wrong, or what had happened. To be honest, she didn't want to know. All she knew was that she was never going back to him again. They were through, over, done, finished, broken up. Whichever way you put it, they were never going to be boyfriend and girlfriend again.

 _A/N: Next chapter will be set 2 months later._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

It had been 2 months since Letty had seen any of the team, even Mia. She had moved in with her mother's sister. She didn't want to, but she couldn't go anywhere else. All of her cousins were either in the DR or PR and she didn't want to leave the states. So, her only option was to live with her aunt in San Francisco, and that's exactly what she did.

Luckily it wasn't just her and her aunt. She had two 11 year old cousins, Christianno and Caraletta. She also had a 15 year old cousin named Scarlette. Her 16 year old sister, Liah, was also living with them.

In the two months she had been with her aunt, cousins, and sister, she had really grown close to all of them. She had taught her sister to drive, played soccer and basketball with Christianno, and even gone shopping with Caraletta and Scarlette.

She was still dealing with her own demons, though. Dom called her every other day. She missed Mia, and even Vince. She wasn't making any money because she couldn't get a job. She was lonely when the kids went to school and her aunt went to work. On top of all of that, she hadn't had her period in 2 months.

She didn't really think anything of it. She figured it was just the stress of moving and getting adjusted to a new life, but when she started getting sick everyday and being constantly tired, she started to worry.

"Hey, Tia Carmen, can I talk to you?" Letty said as she walked into her aunt's bedroom.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"I, uh, I haven't gotten my period in 2 months."

"Ok. What do you think is wrong?"

"Um, I've also been getting sick several times a day, I'm constantly nauseous, and my boobs hurt. I think I might be, um, oh god."

"You think you're pregnant." Carmen finished.

"Yeah." Letty said as her eyes started filling with tears.

"Letty," Carmen said as she pulled Letty to her, "we shouldn't come to conclusions before we even know. How about you schedule a doctor's appointment for tomorrow and I'll go with you?"

"Ok." She said as she started walking out of her aunt's room with her head hung low.

"Hey, Let." Letty stopped and looked at her aunt. "Even if you are pregnant, I'm not disapointed."

"Thanks." She said as she walked out.

Letty walked into her room, made the appointment, and then for the rest of tthe night, she cried in her bed. She cried about Dom and the fact she coulld be pregnant. She cried about everything and nothing. After about 4 hours of off and on cathartic crying, it was 10:00pm and she decided she should probably go get something to eat.

She ate leftovers from the fridge and went back to her room. While inn her room, she started thinking.

Thinking about how her future would play out with a kid. She thought about how she would be as a mom. She thought about how she wwould tell Dom. She thought about if her aunt would kick her out. She thought about how she would be as a single mom at 20 years old.

She knew she probably shouldn't be thinking about having a baby, but she couldn't help it. She was almost 100 percent sure she was pregnant.

 _A/N: i hope yyou enjoyed. Review._

 _Ps: Caraletta=Car-uh-let-uh_

 _Christianno=Cris-tee-ah-no_

 _Scarlette=Sar-let-tay_

 _Liah=Lee-uh_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Today was the day. The day Letty would find out her fate. Would she be stuck for the next 18 years. or would she be free?

At the doctor's...

It was 11:00am and Letty, Carmen, and Liah were all at Letty's gynecologist. Letty had asked her sister to come not only because she wanted her there, but also to show her what the gynecologist was like. Letty got called back within 15 minutes of arriving. She had to pee in a cup. She was weighed and measured. All the basics. The nurse asked her questions about her sexual activity and if she drank, smoked, or did drugs.

"Do you drink alcohol, smoke cigarettes or cigars, and/or do drugs such as marijuana?" The nurse asked

"I don't smoke but I have had weed and alcohol before." She admitted.

"Do you do drugs or drink frequently?"

"No to drugs, but I used to drink frequently. I haven't had a drop of alcohol in almost 3 months."

"Ok. I'm going to test your urine and I will be back in a few minutes. Sit tight." She said as she left the room.

"I didn't know you did drugs and drank." Carmen said.

"Well, I don't really do drugs. I've only had weed like 3 times. Alcohol, though, is a different story."

"What kinds do you drink?"

"Beer, whiskey, bourbon, tequila, vodka, wine. Basically anything."

"Wow, You lived quite the party lifestyle."

"You could say that."

"What was life like in LA?" Liah asked.

"Well, I went to street races almost every weekend. Also almost every weekend, we had parties at the house. I was living a party lifestyle. I was in love with a guy. I had great friends. I was getting a steady income from racing. I was working my dream job at the family-owned garage."

"What happened to all that? I mean you've been with us for almost 3 months and you still haven't told me what happened."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Ok."

They sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes until the nurse came back in.

"You are pregnant."

"Oh." Letty said as her eyes started filling with tears.

"Do you know how many weeks?" Carmen asked as she started rubbing Letty's back.

"We won't know until we do an ultrasound. Do you want one today?"

"Letty?" Carmen asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure." She whispered.

"I'm going to go get the doctor and I'll be right back." The nurse said as she left the room again.

"Fuck." Letty whispered.

"It'll be ok." Liah said.

"Thanks, Li."

"What do you want to do with the baby? Do you want an abortion?" Carmen asked.

"No," Letty sighed, "not really."

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I might give it up for adoption. I still have awhile to decide."

"Ok."

They sat in silence for a little while longer before the doctor came in, with the nurse, dragging the ultrasound machine behind her.

"Hello, Letty." Dr. Olivia Travis said.

"Hi." Letty said quietly.

"I hear from the nurse that you're pregnant."

"Yeah."

"Do you know when the date of conception might have been?"

"No."

"Do you know who the father is?"

"Yes."

"When was your last period?"

"Roughly 2 months ago."

"Ok. I'm gonna ask some simple questions before we start. Is that ok?"

"Yes."

"How sexually active are you?"

"Well, I haven't had sex in about 2 and a half months, but before, I would have sex a few times a week."

"Ok, did you use any kind of protection?"

"I was on birth control until my 18th birthday. I didn't like what it was doing to me, so I stopped taking it. When me and the, um, father would have sex, we would only some times use a condom."

"Is your 18th birthday the last time you took birth control?"

"Yes."

"How many people have you been with sexually in the last year and is there any chance at all that your could have an STD?"

"I've only been with one person in the last year, and before that I had only been with 3 other people. I'm fairly certain I don't have an STD because when me and the father started dating, he got tested and he came back clean."

"Have you ever been diagnosed with infertility, endometriosis, PCOS or any other female genitalia disorder or disease?"

"No. Never."

"What are your eating habits like?"

"Well, I'm not on any type of diet. I eat all kinds of meats. I think I have a pretty well balanced diet. I eat meat, veggies, grains, and fruit with almost every meal. I drink lots of water. I treat myself with the occasional chocolate or chips but not too often."

"Very nice. What, if any, exercise routines do you have,"

"I go to the gym twice a week. Once on Tuesdays and once on Saturdays. I do push-ups, curl-ups, treadmill, jogs around the gym, the bike, and the occasional bench press and weight lifting."

"Ok. I have the basics. How about we see the baby?"

"Ok." Letty said as she laid down on the table.

"According to the time period of you not having sex in about 2 and a half months and when your last period was, I estimate you're about 10 weeks, meaning we should be able to see the baby without doing a vaginal ultrasound."

"Good."

"If you could, please, lift up your shirt."

Letty did as she was told. The nurse put a clear gel on her lower abdomen and turned on the machine. She put the wand in the gel and gently pressed. Almost immediately the screen was lit up with black, white, and blue. There were 2 little white blobs in the middle of the screen.

"It looks like you are having twins."

"What?" Letty gasped out.

"Yes. One of the babies looks smaller than the other. I'm assuming that you produced 2 eggs in your last ovulation, and they were both fertilized, or one of the babies is just smaller than the other and will more than likely be miscarried."

"I'm gonna lose one of the babies?"

"It's a possibility, but not for certain."

"Oh."

"Other than the size difference, they both look very healthy and my calculations were slightly off. The bigger one is measuring about 14 weeks. Which means we will be able to hear the heartbeats. Do you want to?"

"Yes."

The doctor turned on the Doppler and the room was filled with the flutter of two heartbeats.

"They both sound great."

The doctor turned it off and gave Letty a paper towel to wipe off the gel.

"So everything looks good. Here," Dr. Travis said, handing Letty a packet of papers, "is a list of foods medicines to avoid. Also some frequently asked questions and their answers."

"Are we free to go?" Carmen asked.

"Yes. And congratulations Letty."

"Thanks, I guess." She said as she hopped off the table.

Letty, Liah, and Carmen walked out of the room and paid at the front desk. They got into the car and rove home in silence.

When at home, Letty went straight to her room, without even bothering to say hi to her cousins.

Fuck! She was doomed. She would have to tell Dom and she definitely did not want to do that. So she settled on Mia instead

"Hey, Mi." Letty said as Mia answered the phone.

"Oh my God, Let. It's so good to hear your voice. We thought something really serious had happened. Where are you?" Mia said, sounding very relieved.

"Do you promise not to tell anyone what I'm about to tell you?"

"I promise."

"I'm in San Francisco with my aunt, cousins, and sister."

"Oh. When are you coming home?"

"I don't know, Mia. I, um, I'm pregnant with Dom's babies."

"What? Twins, Dom, Pregnant, you, what?"

"Yes, I'm pregnant with Dom's twins. I'm actually 14 weeks and I just found out today."

"Let, how can I keep this from Dom? I mean they are his kids too."

"Not if I can help it."

"What happened between you two anyway? I've been trying to get Dom to tell me but he won't budge."

"I found him in bed with two girls."

"Oh, well if it's any consolation, he hasn't slept with anyone since you."

"Good to know he can keep it in his pants for almost 3 months."

"Letty, we miss you. I want you to come home. Tell Dom about the babies."

"I honestly don't think he would even care about them. He obviously didn't care enough to keep a relationship with me, so why would I put my kids through that?"

"But, Letty, I can tell he really misses you. He's been depressed ever since you left. He hasn't had any alcohol, or sex, and even been to the races. We stopped doing Sunday barbecues because he doesn't like us together without you."

"I appreciate you telling me this, but I'm afraid if I come back into his life, he's gonna become happier and fuck thing up again. I don't want to purposely go back to a situation that hurts me or my kids. Right now, I'm staying in SanFran and I'm gonna raise my kids here."

"Ok, bye." Mia said as she hung up.

Letty threw her phone on her bed and sighed. She didn't know what to do. The father of her babies is the same guy who cheated on her. How could she let him have a relationship with her children?

After a few hours of contemplation, she finally decided to go back to LA and tell Dom. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

LA, 5:00pm

Letty had just gotten into LA and she was terrified. She didn't want to tell Dom. She knew she needed to, but she didn't want him to let her kids down like he did with her.

She was sitting in her car, that was currently parked in the driveway of the Toretto home. This was it. She was going to tell him she was pregnant. Holy fuck, she's pregnant.

She got out of her car and shut the door quietly.

She stepped up on the porch and knocked on the door.

A tall, muscular, Cuban and Italian man opened the door.

"Letty." He gasped out.

"Hi, Dom." She said as tears started forming in her eyes.

"Uh, come in." Dom said, stepping aside.

Letty walked in, to see the house was still the same. Vince, Leon, and Jesse were sitting on the couch, watching a movie, each with Coronas in hand.

"Dom, who is it?"

"Look for yourself."

Vince turned his head to see Letty standing there.

"Letty!" He screamed as he dropped his beer.

Vince ran to hug her, with Leon and Jesse not far behind.

Due to the commotion, Mia had come out of the kitchen and was standing next to her brother.

10:00pm, Dom's room

"Dom, I have something to tell you." Letty said as she finally got a minute alone with Dom.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant with twins, and they're yours."

"What? How could they be mine? I haven't seen you in almost 3 months."

"I'm 14 weeks. I just found out yesterday."

"14 weeks! That's almost 4 months."

"Yeah."

"So what are you gonna do? Are you gonna like have an abortion."

"No, I'm going to have them. I'm also going to raise them in San Francisco. I only came down here to tell you that I was pregnant."

"So you're not gonna let me see them at all?"

"It depends on whether or not you can prove to me that you're with me and only me. You really hurt me and I am not going to let that happen to my children."

"How am I supposed to prove it to you when you'll be in SanFran?"

"I'm staying here for the next month. If I like what I see, I'll stay longer. If I don't like what I see, I'm moving back to SanFran."

"Ok. Well, I promise you'll like what you see."

"Also, just to be clear, we're not together. I'm sleeping in the spare bedroom. You're not gonna come into my room and start convincing me to have sex. Got it?"

"Yes."

"Muy bien." (Very good.)

"Can I explain what happened 3 months ago?" Dom said, treading as lightly as possible.

"I really don't want to hear it. I know you cheated on me with two girls. You were drunk and weren't thinking with your brain but instead with your other head. Honestly, I've made my peace with it."

"I'm really sorry."

"Just answer me this. Did you cheat on me any other time in our relationship?"

"Yes." Dom sighed as he hung his head.

"Did you do it knowingly?"

Dom nodded.

"Why?"

"We had gotten into a fight, so you had decided not to go to the races."

"I remember."

"Monica Tran showed up and she seduced me. It really didn't mean anything. She was just a lay."

"I'm pretty sure that's all I was too. Just a really, really long lay. Unfortunately, I'm the one lay you got pregnant."

"Letty, I didn't see you as a lay. I was in love with you. I don't really regret getting you pregnant. We'll raise the babies together. They'll be half you and half me. They're gonna be perfect."

I think you're jumping the gun just a bit. You still have to promise to me that you'll be a good dad."

"I will be. I promise."

"You're promises me nothing to me. You promised that you'd be faithful and you weren't."

"Letty, I was and still am young and stupid. I make mistakes, but I promise that I will try as hard as I can with these babies."

"We'll see."

"Dammit, Letty. Why can't you just believe me?" Dom said, getting angry.

"Because Dom, you broke my heart1 I gave you my heart and you did with it what you pleased! You were unfaithful! You're an arrogant dick who doesn't know what's good for you even when it's right in front of your face!"

"I'm sorry! Ok, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry isn't gonna cut it!"

"Then what do you want me to say? If I could take it back I would."

"If I could take away this whole relationship I would!"

"You don't really mean that, right?"

"I do mean it. I wish I had never agreed to have sex with you. I wish I had never agreed to be your girl. I wish you had never have gotten me pregnant. I wish had never cheated on me. Most of all, I wish I had never come back here."

"Then just leave! Go back to San Francisco! Go have the babies without me!"

"Fine!" Letty said as she left Dom's room, slamming the door.

Letty went downstairs and found Mia in the kitchen. She decided Mia would be a good person to talk to.

"Hey Let. I heard you guys fighting upstairs."

"He pisses me off." Letty vented.

"He can be aggravating at times. Did you really mean what you said?"

"Some of it, yes. I mean I wouldn't really take back our relationship. We did have good times. Ultimately, I am excited about the babies. I just wish he had never cheated on me. Then I'd still be living here and we'd be happy. We'd be celebrating the babies and not fighting."

"Let, things happen. He was drunk. Can you at least try to give him a second chance?"

"Why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not. I love my brother and I love you, so I want what's best for both of you. I can tell that you both still love each other. No matter how much you try to hide, you can't."

"It's not that I don't want to give him a second chance, it's just that I don't want my heart to be broken again. Plus this time there are babies involved."

"I really don't think he's gonna screw it up this time. He's changed for the better."

"I hope so."

"Just give him another chance. Stay in LA for the month like you said you would."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Yay!" Mia squealed, giddily."

"Oh brother." Letty sighed, realizing what she had gotten herself into. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning had been very uncomfortable for Dom and Letty. They hadn't talked to each other at all through breakfast, lunch or dinner. They even had a movie night with the entire family and sat on complete opposite ends of the living room.

Everyone was feeling the tension.

"Hey Letty, can you get me a beer?" Dom said, trying to break the tension.

"Fine." She said as she got up and grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Here's your goddamn beer, Dom." She said as she poured it in his lap.

"What the hell?"

"That's part of what's coming and to remind you to get your own fucking beer." She said as she marched upstairs. She made sure to slam the door for extra hard so he would understand she wasn't kidding.

"What the hell have you two been fighting about so much?" Vince asked, after Letty went upstairs.

"She's mad at me for what I did."

"What exactly did you do?" Leon asked.

"I cheated on her. I was drunk and wasn't thinking straight. I fucked up."

"Whoa." Jesse said.

"You know she's really hurt, right Dom." Mia said.

"What do you know, Mia? Why do you even care, anyway?"

"Oh, so it's alright for these imbeciles to get up in your personal business, but when I, your sister, do it, you get all defensive."

"Whatever, Mia."

"Asshole." She said as she walked upstairs to comfort Letty. "Letty, can I come in?" Mia said softly as she knocked on the door.

"Go away, Mia." Letty said from the room.

"Please just let me in."

"Fine."

Mia walked in and saw Letty sitting on the bed, with tears stains on her cheeks.

"Why are you crying?" The young Toretto asked as she closed the door behind her.

"It's the fucking hormones."

"What happened? I mean there's gotta be a reason you poured cold beer in Dom's lap."

"I was just pissed that he had the nerve to tell me to get him a beer. I mean he can get his own beer."

"That can't be the only reason."

"Things have just been so tense today. I caught glaring at me several times today. I know he's pissed, but he has no right to be. He's the one who fucked everything up. I didn't do anything wrong. He needs to wake p and see that."

"Sometimes anger can control people. He's angry and probably a little hurt over what you said to him last night. He just wants someone to blame other than himself. Considering you're the only other person in the relationship, he blames you."

"Damn, Mi. If nursing doesn't work out for ya, you should consider becoming a shrink. You're good."

At this, Mia chuckled.

"Do you think I should go apologize?"

"Yeah, probably."

Letty got up, walked out of the room, and walked downstairs. When she got downstairs, she motioned for the guys to scram.

"What the fuck do you want, Letty?"

"I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Wow, this is a first. Leticia Ortiz is apologizing."

"I can take it back."

"Fine, I accept it." He said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"Good."

Letty started to walk back upstairs, when Dom stopped her.

"Can we at least try?"

"What?"

"Can you give me a second chance? Can we try to make this work?"

"Dom, you really hurt me. I don't want you to hurt me again. I don't want to put my heart out on the line again."

"Let, I promise I won't fuck up again. This time, things will be different. Please?"

"Fine, but this time everything is on my terms."

"Thank you."

"You should probably got take a shower and change your clothes.."

"Wanna join me?" Dom asked with a sly grin.

"Ha ha, no."

"Worth a shot." He said as he went upstairs. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

They had been dating again for a week. Things had been going seemingly well, but things were still awkward. They still had stuff to work out and now they were on crunch time because of the babies.

"Hey Dom." Letty said as she walked into Dom's room.

"Hey Let, what's up?" Dom aid as he patted the bed next to him.

Letty sat down and said: "Do you wanna to come with me to my doctor's appointment tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's an appointment for the babies. If we're lucky, we could find out the genders."

"Wow."

"I mean it depends on the positions they're in and if they're big enough yet, considering they're small,"

"What's wrong with them? Why are they small? Are they smaller than normal?"

"Dom, they're fine. They're small because there's two of them. Twins are smaller than just one baby."

"Oh."

"We should probably start talking about names."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Maybe we could use your mom and dad's names as middle names."

"Lucia and Antonio?"

"Yeah."

"Do you wanna stick with traditional Hispanic names of like gringo names?"

At that, Letty laughed.

"I think we should use gender neutral names."

"Huh?"

"Names that could be used for a boy or a girl, like Jesse."

"Ok."

"I like the name Finnley."

"Cute, I guess."

"You don't like it?"

"I mean it's fine."

"Dom, if you don't like it just say so."

"Let, it's fine."

"I don't want you to be unsatisfied with our kids' names."

"Fine, how about Quinn?"

"I like it."

"Good."

So Quinn Lucia Toretto Ortiz?"

"Wait, why are you putting my name in front of your name?"

"It's traditional."

"Who cares about tradition?"

"Uh, me."

"Come on, Let, can't we just put my name last?"

"Ugh, fine."

"So Quinn Lucia Ortiz Toretto?"

"Yeah."

"Now, what about for a boy?"

"Carter?"

"Yeah, I like it."

"Carter Antonio Ortiz Toretto?"

"Yes."

"We should probably come up with one more of each in case there's two boys or two girls."

"Ok."

"Jadyn?"

"Jadyn Havana Ortiz Toretto?"

"Havana?"

"The capital of Cuba."

"Yeah I know, but why did you choose it?"

"My father's family is from Cuba and my cousins live in Havana."

"Oh."

"Do you like the name?"

"I love it."

"Good."

"Alex?"

"Alex Maceo Ortiz Toretto?"

"Maceo because it's your middle name?"

"Yep."

"So Jadyn Havana, Quinn Lucia, Alex Maceo, and Carter Antonio?"

"Yeah I love them." Dom said as he kissed Letty's temple.

"Dom?"

"Sorry."

"I don't mind it." She said as she buried herself into Dom's side. "I miss this."

"I'm sorry."

"Dom, I know you're sorry. I mean I'm still mad but I can tell you're trying to make things better."

"Thank you."

"I'm doing myself a favor too. I mean you I missed and I was stupid to stay in SanFran for as long as I did."

"You are not stupid, Let."

"Whatever you say."

Dom looked at her in the eyes for a few beats, and then pressed his lips to hers. She returned the pressure and things started heating. They continued to kiss until Dom's hand started going up Letty's shirt."

"Whoa." She said as she pulled away."

"Sorry." Dom said, moving away from her."

"No, I liked it, I'm just not ready for that. Eventually, maybe, but just not yet."

"I get it." Dom said as he got up.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know?"

"Dom, you don't have to go. I'm not trying to push you away."

"I know, I just... I just wish things would've never happened. I wish I hadn't cheated. We would probably be ok. I fucked everything up and now it's liked we're starting all over again."

"I get it, Dom, I do. I agree, but I think it's good to start over. This, time we won't have any secrets and we'll be honest with each oter. Plus we have babies on the way. Those babies are proof of our love for each other. We do love each other. We just have to regrow the trust."

"I know."

"Can I sleep with you?"

"Of course." Dom said, getting back into bed.'

"Just hold me." Letty said as she buried her face in Dom's chest. He held her and they both drifted into peaceful sleep. 


End file.
